Time of Your Life
by neonsmiles
Summary: Isabella Swan is finally a freshman again. A new state, a new school- how will Bella cope with her new surroundings? What will college life be like? AU/AH/A bit OOC. Cannon couples - E/B. Lemons to come!
1. A Fresh Start

**Bonjour, tout le monde! I, like the Bella you're about to meet, am starting fresh. I decided to start from scratch with my stories. We'll see where we end up. Right now, as horrible as it is, I don't have a clear plan for the story... which gives you plenty of opportunity to help me decide the way to go. Also, just for better reading quality, I'll be looking for a beta soon. :]**

**I'll be doing the story from random POV's, switching back and forth from Edward and Bella.**

**Sadly, _I don't own anything_ except the clothes on my back.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Well, this was it. I was a freshman again. Raw meat. I'm sure I looked like it too, as I stood and gaped at all the students crowded up at orientation. To my left were people signing up for credit cards and to my right were girls sunbathing on the lawn. _Real classy, girls._ I wondered briefly what year they were. _I don't think I'll be doing that any time soon._

I turned around, looking at all the stuff I had to carry to my room... wherever that was. _Why'd ya have to leave so quickly, Charlie?!_ I had yet to find out, and didn't have a map around campus yet. I really needed to find someone in charge... I turned, slightly to my right, just to be knocked to the ground.

I'm sure I looked like a catastrophe, my pasty legs all sprawled out across the concrete. _Great first impression, Isabella._ I sat up on my palms. My head was pounding, and as I brought up my right hand to massage where I'd been hit, I looked around for whatever hit me. _A football. A football! Great! My past is haunting me._ I began to get halfway up, dusting off my butt and picking up everything I'd dropped.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that." There was a big, burly man bent down beside me, helping me pick up a few of the things I'd dropped. His curly brown hair shielded his eyes and I let my eyes wander down to his gigantic hand. "God, I'm so sorry about that. My idiot brother and his friend... I told him I wasn't ready to catch it..." He picked up his football and turned to me, handing me my stuff. "Yeah, anyway, sorry..." He left his sentence hanging, waiting for something.

I stared for a second, at his hazely-green eyes, with my mouth hanging wide open, I'm sure. "Oh! Isabella. Sorry, I guess the ball knocked some stuff around up there..." I immediately wanted to hit myself. _Bella, jesus, could you be any cooler? _The burley man chuckled.

"Right, well," he looked down at my stuff. "Do you need help or something? That's the least I could do."

"Oh, no, no, but thanks... I don't even know where my room is."

"Oh, which building?"

"Uh," I wrestled with the things in my hands to pull out a small slip of paper, "Greely. Greely Hall."

"Yeah, yeah, that's just," he turned, swinging his arm around him and pointing to a building to my right. My way... far... right. "Right over there. It's not as far as it looks, I promise." He laughed again.

"Alright, well... thanks."

"Sure. Sorry for hitting you, again." He turned and walked off, muttering something about his stupid brother, pale skin, look good together, stupid brother. I watched him stalk off for a minute, before gathering my stuff and struggling over to the building. After what seemed like I was climbing a mountain, I finally made it to the door of my building. I struggled and produced my key card, flashing it in front of the pad. The door unlocked, and yet again, I found myself struggling to get all of my stuff inside.

A hand suddenly grabbed the door, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped back, and by some miracle didn't drop anything, and the owner of the hand giggled.

"Sorry to scare you! You just looked like you were having trouble. Here, let me help you out." Immediately, the girl grabbed a couple of things from my hands, easing my load. "I'm Angela." She smiled warmly.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks. I'm Isabellla. Bella."

"Well hello, Bella!" She smiled again. "Know what room you're in?" I thought for a second.

"322."

"Oh. Third floor. Alright," She helped me manuver my stuff inside the door and over to the elevator. _Thank god there's an elevator! _I felt like kissing it. We rode the elevator up to the third floor and turned left. There was a window at the end of the hall and I could see all the kids out in the courtyard-looking area. Some were throwing Frisbee, some football, and others were just lounging. Thankfully there weren't too many girls in their bathing suits, and even fewer guys checking them out. Everyone seemed to already be settled in. It made sense that I was just now getting accustomed to my manic surroundings. Angela broke me out of my daze. "Here it is!"

I swiped my key again, in a device that was much like one of those on a hotel door. It unlocked and we shuffled my stuff inside.

I had a single. Thank goodness. I was an only child, and I wasn't sure how great it would be for me to just be pushed into an environment where I had to share... everything... with my roommate. I shuddered at the thought of it. Ugh.

"Cold?" Angela must have caught me shudder.

"No, I'm good. I think I'll open the window. This weather is amazing." It's true. The weather was never this nice where I was from. I smiled to myself. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff. I really appreciate it. I think I'm just gonna stick here for a while and get everything settled."

"Of course! I'm right across the hall. Okay, well down the hall sort of. I'm 308. So let me know if you need anything!" She turned and grabbed the door handle. "Oh, and if you get hungry, the dining hall is in that big steepled building right over there." She pointed out my window. I had a corner room, and the window overlooked the courtyard and many of the other buildings on campus.

_All things considered, this has gone pretty well so far! My room is pretty cool. Definitely a lot of light. This year might actually be pretty good._ I let my mind wander until someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Angela left the room then, leaving my door slightly open. I wondered if I should close it, and then figured that no one was going to come in. Everyone seemed to be out on the lawn or doing their own thing. I turned and pulled out the first thing I thought I'd need for the day.

I set my iHome up on the desk provided by the school and popped my iPod on it. Music. _Ahhh, music._ Now I could get started.

It didn't take me long to set up my room and make my bed. It actually all looked pretty good after I was done. Everything was put in order, and I briefly let myself reminisce that my old room had never looked this good... or this clean. I would have to make a big deal of keeping this place clean. I didn't want to be sleeping with bugs, after all.

I walked around, spritzing the room with my favorite fragrance, smiling to myself.

I let myself plop down on my freshly-made, fresh-smelling bed after about an hour of hard work. I looked out the window and the clouds had wandered over the courtyard, but not so much that students went inside. They were, instead, basking in shade and enjoying themselves.

_Wish I had someone I could bask with... though Lord knows I'd __burn before a pretty little tan would show itself on my skin._ I scrunched my eyebrows.

I hopped off my bed and readjusted my shorts. Booty shorts were not cool. _Not with me anyway. Pasty butt._ I decided to roam the campus, see what was here. I snatched my iPod and pushed one of the headphones in my ear, putting the other down the collar of my shirt. It was easier that way; ya didn't have it swinging everywhere...

I grabbed my key card and a few dollars out of my wallet, leaving my phone on my desk. I didn't think I would need it, and I certainly didn't want to be walking around with my pockets bulging. I didn't want to be known as a pocket stuffer. I was probably already known as the girl who busted it in the middle of the front lawn, looking like an idiot. I sighed to myself and closed my door behind me.

I pushed in the button on the elevator. _Down_. Just as the song by Jay Sean came on. _Oh, irony._ I turned around to look down the halls as I waited on the elevator. There had been a bulletin board behind me, and there were quite a few flyers hanging off of it. There was a green one, saying something about "make sure you eat...." and something about a seminar for eating disorders. I let myself frown inside. Beside it was a pink one, something about a girl's night out this Saturday. And beside it, a green one. _Battle of the Bands. _I checked the time and the date. _Friday night, starting at 8._ I looked for a location. _Some bar I didn't know. _I pulled the flyer off the bulletin board and glanced at it.

What time was it? I didn't have a watch... or a cell phone... _good job, Bella._ I'd just have to find out. I grimaced at the thought of asking some random stranger what time it was. But I really wanted to go to this battle of the bands thing. I would have to find out where this tavern thing was too. I wondered for a second if I could get in. _It's probably twenty one or older... _The elevator dinged and I stepped in, pushing the button for the first floor.

_Good thing you have a fake ID then, huh?_ The devil on my shoulder had a point.

_Oh, hush, you! That's illegal. I could get in a lot of trouble._

_You never got in trouble with Jessica, did you?_ Again, she had a point. Ugh. Jessica. I hated the thought of her. We had been best friends through high school, and needless to say, she had never been the greatest influence. Thanks to her, I did have this fake ID though. But Monday would be my first day of classes, and I didn't intend to spend my first weekend at college getting drunk. I just wanted to get in!

_Alright, sheesh. I'll use it. Damn._ I was disappointed in myself for letting the devil win. _Ugh. Jessica. _I pushed the thought from my mind.

The doors opened and I stepped out into the light and airy hallway, making my way towards the door.

I stepped out into the bliss outside. Warm weather assaulted my pale legs and I could instantly feel them burning, hear them screaming. _Oh, hush. Wuss._ They could go without a little sunscreen, right? Of course. And with that, I walked on.

I wandered around for a while, finally coming to sit on a bench in front of the steepled building. A large group walked in front of me, and I thought for a minute second that they had to be the some of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. I groaned and let my hand fall into my face when I realized that leading the pack was the grizzly whose football had nailed me in the head earlier in the day.

He must have heard me, too, cause the next thing I heard was his voice.

"Head still hurt?" God, did this have to happen? _Think of something, quick!_

"No, no... just... I'm good." _Oh, well played, Isabella. Well played._ The group chuckled and the grizzly apologized once more and they kept walking.

"Emmett Cullen! Tell me you didn't do anything!" Oh god... the black haired child stomped her foot in front of me.

"No, no, he's fine, he didn't..." I stuttered as I began to get up, trying to escape what was about to happen. _Oh, please don't... must run..._

"Alice, come on! I apologized already!"

"You!" She turned to me. "Sit!" I did as I was told, my eyes wide. I was afraid. I was afraid of the midget standing in front of me, with her little hand on her tiny waist. "Emmett! I cannot believe you."

"Ugh. Alice, come on... seriously?" The two exchanged glances and I began to feel more and more uncomfortable. I looked at the group for a second. There was a gorgeous blonde standing to the side of Emmett, a blond haired man only a few steps from the little girl named Alice, and a boy and a girl hiding in the back. I couldn't see the boy- only his feet- as he was hidden by Emmett's large body, but I could definitely see all of the girl. And she was bearing it all. She was whispering to him with a.... I guess what she thought was seductive, look on her face. Ugh.

"Fine, you silly pixie." The two turned back to me. "We're going out for ice cream, would you like to join us?" I was shocked. Was he trying to make it up to me? I was quite alright sitting here... mourning the loss of a few of my brain cells.

"No, no really, I'm fine, I'll be-"

"Of course she would!" The pixie jumped in. "She's coming. You're coming, right...?"

"Isabella."

"Yes, well. Isabella is coming." She jumped over, taking my hand and lifting me up. _Jesus, little girl._

"I'd really rather not... I don't want to impose. Even numbers are good, you guys should go, I'm fine." I tried to talk fast so she couldn't interrupt me. She kept pulling on my hand though, and I ended up walking with them. _Ugh. _Finally I just gave up. _One little ice cream cone couldn't be so bad, could it? _We eventually walked up to the biggest Jeep I'd ever seen and Emmett walked over to the drivers side. _Of course. He probably couldn't find a car to fit his size..._

"Isabella, I forgot to introduce you to everyone!" She let go over my hand to open the door for me, and as soon as we were all scrunched inside, she began introductions. "I'm Alice, duh! Front seat up there is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper is my boyfriend," she pointed beside her, "You're Isabella - hah! - and in the back, back seat is Edward." She turned back around, forgetting to tell me the girl's name. I stared at her for a second, and she returned my gaze until we heard a scoff from behind us. We both looked.

The girl was practically sitting in his - Edward's - lap with her arms around his neck. He looked almost disgusted, but highly amused at the same time. Alice had meant to do that. "And that's Tanwhore." She coughed. "Tanya. That's Tanya." She physically shuddered and I barely heard a "ugh" under her breath.

"Don't get any ideas, alright?" She turned in Edward's lap. "Eddieboy is mine." She scrunched up her nose and eyes, trying to smile and be cute. _Do I look like that when I scrunch my nose? Ugh, gotta remember not to do that..._

"Edward, Tanya. My name is Edward. Not Ed, Eddie, or any of the other shit you call me. Get off my lap." He shoved her on to the seat beside him and moved over a little, fastening the seatbelt. I couldn't help but look between the two of them. Tanya stared at him, stunned at what he had done. She tucked a bit of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Forgive me?" She scooted closer to him and he turned his head out the window. _Holy shit. What just happened?_ The rest of the jeep carried on with their own conversations and suddenly I felt nosy. I turned in my seat, my eyes wide, until Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"_Just ignore anything the whore says. And as for Edward... he's okay when he's not around it._" I almost giggled, but didn't. I thought for a second. God she was gross, that Tanya girl. Too much tanning, too much make-up, too much hair spray and perfume. I felt like choking, until someone read my mind and rolled their window down. Jasper, that was his name. Jasper rolled his window down, all but sticking his head out.

"Jazz, stop it! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Sorry, princess." He rolled the window back up until it was only open about two inches. "Better?" Alice snuggled into his side.

Man did I feel awkward. I was, what, the sixth wheel? _God. I shouldn't have agreed to this... oh wait, I didn't! Dang it. I gotta stop being such a push-over. So much for a fresh start, huh?_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's first day at college! How do you think it went? Let me know by clicking this nifty, renovated "reivew" button! :D**

**Next time we meet, we'll be enjoying our ice cream...**


	2. Frozen Yogurt and a Brain Freeze

**Alright, so this is the third time I've typed all of this up. My internet is not being very nice to me at all. The first time, I had quite a bit written and my browser closed down, and then for the second time, I went to save and my internet was oh-so conveniently off. The gods are conspiring against me tonight. But anyway, where were we? Oh yes, the 'ice cream' parlor.**

**Sadly, _I don't own anything_ except the books on my pseudo-bookshelf.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Jazz, stop it! You're going to mess up my hair!"_

_"Sorry, princess." He rolled the window back up until it was only open about two inches. "Better?" Alice snuggled into his side._

_Man did I feel awkward. I was, what, the seventh wheel? God. I shouldn't have agreed to this... oh wait, I didn't! Dang it. I gotta stop being such a push-over. So much for a fresh start, huh?_

It wasn't long, then, until we were all scrambling out of Emmett's giant Jeep. I had learned on the short drive that Alice was definitely the most talkative of the group, with Emmett following a close second. Rose was the logical one and Jasper was the smart one. I had yet to assess Edward or his girlfriend, as they spend their time in the backseat, between themselves. Rather, between Edward and Tanya's blatant attempts to get in his pants. So far, he seemed to be quite fine on his own, shutting down each one of Tanya's tries.

"I thought we were going to get ice cream! This clearly says 'Frozen Yogurt,' Emmett," Alice pointed at the sign and whined, "not 'Mmm Melt in your Mouth Delicious Ice Cream!'" She stuck her bottom lip out. "Jazz!"

"Sorry angel, we're already here." He tried to console her.

"Shut up, Alice. I mean, really, what's the difference between the two?" Emmett countered.

"There's tons of difference!" She stood up on her toes, jutting her finger in the air. "Ice cream contains tons of yummy calories that I desperately want right now! Frozen yogurt does not!" Emmett opened the door for all of us.

Jasper pulled her hand back down. "Just think of it this way, dear, tomorrow you won't have to go and work out and we can use that time doing... other things." _Oh my god. No way did I just hear that! Is that what these people are about?_ I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around such an openly sexual group. If that's what this group was about, just going about hitting on each other and discussing their sex lives, it would be just another reason I didn't fit in with them. I would be grateful to get back home. Er, to my dorm.

Everyone began to couple off as we entered the frozen yogurt shop and we all stepped up in the line. This left me by my lonesome to think.

I was practically virginal compared to these gods and godesses. I mean, I wasn't literally a virgin. I'd had sex before, and sure, I had a few toys... but I didn't know jack squat about sex like they seemed to. I didn't know different sex positions or 'how to turn your partner on.' You couldn't really count moving your hand to all the right places being a sexpert. _Isabella, don't you worry. You won't be with them long anyway. By the time we get back on campus, they won't really know you. This is just a pity-outing, remember?_

Edward and Tanya had stepped up to the counter, now, and Edward began to order. After he was done, Tanya attempted to give her order to the boy at the register, but Edward waved it off, telling the boy that he was only paying for himself. _Wow, seriously? That was harsh! Isn't Tanya his girlfriend... er, date? I sure wouldn't take being treated like that._

I stared for a second longer as Edward walked off with ice cream in hand, leaving Tanya (who was all in a huff) to order and pay for herself. The line moved up, and Alice and Jasper stepped up. Well, Alice bounced, really, and Jasper glided the few paces to the register. Jasper ordered as she bounced, and still bouncing, they walked off with ice cream in hand. No doubt, Jasper had known Alice's order and she was ecstatic.

_That'd be nice. To have someone know my order like that. _The angel on my shoulder looked whistfully into the distance, and the devil popped up on the other side of my head. _Oh, shut up, you baby. You don't need a man to order for you! You're a powerful woman- you can order for yourself!_ I waved the two away; I'd be ordering for myself whether I wanted to or not.

But it would be nice, right? I mean, to have someone, occasionally, to order for you when you just like staring at him. Right? We moved up in line again and Emmett and Rosalie ordered quickly. Suddenly it was my turn, and I hadn't thought for one second about what I actually wanted. _Shoot. Way to be, Isabella._

I stepped up to the counter, and I'm sure my cheeks were battling the color of Japan's flag.

"Can I just get a scoop of chocolate ice cream?" I began to dig around in my pockets. _What did I do with that money?_

"Just one scoop... of chocolate?" The boy at the counter looked confused.

"Yeah... yeah, with those chocolate sprinkle things and almond slivers, please! Yeah." I found the three dollars I had grabbed earlier.

"Kay... sure." He chuckled and nodded, walking off to get my ice cream. I tapped my foot and squirmed uncomfortably while he was away, running my eyes across the menu. _Chocolate frozen yogurt with more chocolate... and almonds? Really?_ I sighed as he returned. We exchanged money for yogurt, and I turned slowly. _Where had everyone gone?_ I kept turning, finally seeing everyone in the left corner at a table.

As I walked, I finally was able to look at the place. It was modern and sleek, very well lit without having such harsh lighting, and used a lot of cool colors. _I would have loved to be the designer for this place. Heck, I would love to live in this place. That teal color is really pretty..._

I stopped at the table, which was crowded as heck, and squirmed a little, until Jasper and Rosalie separated, allowing space for me to slide a chair in.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alice questioned.

"Well I was hauling my stuff along campus when I got hit in the head with a frisbee, and this guy came up and apologized, and his group of friends kidnapped me to take me out for frozen yogurt. And while that's not normally how kidnappers work," she cut me off.

"Isabella!"

"Yeah, Isabella! Feisty!" He reached across Rosalie to give me a high-five. "You know how to pick 'em. Er, I know how to pick 'em!" Rosalie elbowed him in the side. "Ow, Rosie!"

"What she meant was... why UW?" Rosalie confirmed.

"Oh... well, I'm hoping to major in photography and minor in sociology. I think the two fit well together." I said, taking a bit of my frozen yogurt. I looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be staring at me, including Edward, who had quite the determined look on his face.

"Yeah, but," Emmett stuffed another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, "where's 'fat gonna get 'choo?" He earned another elbow from Rosalie, a little more gently this time. He swallowed. "What? That was a serious question!"

"No, it's a good question. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'm hoping to get on board with National Geographic if I can, and earn my living that way. As for sociology, that's just a hobby I really like. But I thought the two would go well- capturing forever the tie between people and their actions in photographic form, y'know? But I guess if that doesn't work, I could be a photo-journalist or something for some news corporation. Or heck, an English or Creative Writing major." I blushed. "Sorry, that was a lot at one time." I promptly shut my mouth.

No one said anything for a minute, and I slumped a little further into my chair.

"That's brilliant, Isabella!" Alice exclaimed at once, "That could get you some good money!" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement except for Edward, who just seemed to keep staring at me or my spoon, and Tanya, who just scowled at me.

With that, I kept eating my yogurt, and Alice and Emmett started bantering about something or other. I couldn't keep from thinking about why Edward looked so determined and... mad. And as far as I was concerned, Tanya had no reason to be scowling at me either! If she couldn't tell, I obviously didn't fit in with this group and there was no chance in hell that I'd be stealing "her man." Seirously, she could have him. I was having enough trouble as it was just surviving my first day- I didn't need a cat fight to get everyone howling at me already. I stared into my yogurt, and eventually it was gone.

"Glad you came with us yet?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, and I'm sure I looked stupid.

"Huh?" _Coherent, Isabella, good job!_

"Are you happy you came? You devoured that frozen yogurt!" Alice bounced a little.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." I attempted to smile. Apparently, I passed and Alice smiled a little wider, if that were possible. We all began to pack up our stuff and I went to throw my ice cream away. I pushed back the door to drop my cup in, and just before the door hinged closed, Edward managed to drop his cup in too. I glanced up to see him looking at me.

"That was a ninja move," I smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I guess it was." We turned and headed to the door, where Tanya was so patiently tapping her foot waiting for Edward.

"Edward!" She jumped up and put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. _That's what I thought._ She death glared me as she hugged him, and backed off as soon as his arms began to untangle themselves. He held the door for both of us and before I knew it, we were headed back to campus.

As soon as I hopped out of that Jeep, I had every intention to head back and hole myself up in my room. The warm last-days-of-summer air blew through my air and I heard someone breathe in beside me. Edward was climbing out of the Jeep, and he smiled as he looked at me. Just as I was about to smile back, Alice slammed into my side.

"I'm so glad you came with us!" My eyes went wide at Edward and he chucked. "Did you have fun! I knew you would. You seemed like an ice cream... er, frozen yogurt kind of person! We better hang out again soon because I can easily get access to your room!" _Does she ever stop?_

"Yeah, Alice, I'm glad I came. And of course we'll hang. But I'm pretty tired now." I glanced down at my wrist. _No watch, Bella... what are you lookin' at?_ Alice looked at me expectedly. I quickly pulled out my iPod to see the time. "Jesus! It's already 10:30!"

"... yeah, and?" She questioned.

"I'm just tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the last couple... days... and... yeah... well I should go. Thanks so much for inviting me, you guys." I gave a small wave and Alice hugged me again. I turned up the volume on my iPod and placed the headphones in my ears, turning to go back to my dorm.

_Where the hell am I?_ ... I wasn't sure what to do. Turn left? Turn right? _Uhm..._ I was significantly far away from where the Jeep was parked, and it had been a few songs, so quite a while since I had scrambled out of the Jeep, and I was sure no one would be there now, even if I did manage to find my way back. I stopped in the middle of the path. I looked to my left... nothing... I looked to my right... a bench. _Convenient... now where are the fratboys?_

I sat for a few minutes in a daze, trying to figure out what to do. I was on a path behind the school, with no clue how to get back to the main courtyard. Left or right? Forward or backward?

I was in such a daze that I didn't notice someone had seated themselves beside me. As I looked over, I shrieked, and my butt came off the bench a few inches, sending me flying into the lap of my sneak-attacker. He laughed. And I recognized that laugh.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I sat back up in my seat, adjusting myself and turning off my iPod. _A better question, is this for real?_

_

* * *

_

**Ah! What does he want? And what is his history with Bella? (You should let me know, what do you _want_ his history to be?) This chapter would have been longer, but I find that this is a wonderful place to end... hehehe.**

**Clicky clicky...**


	3. Rediscovering Friendship

**My, oh, my! I'm glad to get reviews, but I'm sorry to have upset you! I cannot promise that Edward won't be with Tanya. Or that Bella won't be with Jacob! (But I will tell you it isn't likely, because Jacob is a hottie, but just not Bella's type!) Now, I hope this chapter pleases the court.**

**Sadly, _I don't own anything_ except some blank thank-you notes.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I was in such a daze that I didn't notice someone had seated themselves beside me. As I looked over, I shrieked, and my butt came off the bench a few inches, sending me flying into the lap of my sneak-attacker. He laughed. And I recognized that laugh._

_"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I sat back up in my seat, adjusting myself and turning off my iPod. A better question, is this for real?_

I was more than shocked. I mean... Jake? I almost began believing that he was an apparition. I thought back to when I had seen him last, and it was so long ago...

The last time I had seen Jake, he was pulling out of his driveway with his father, his car loaded up to the max and a trailer hitched on the back. Jake had been really sick. He had frequented the doctor so often that he practically lived at the hospital, and it became a comfortable place for me. Until I was about 12. Jake had been my best friend and neighbor from ages eight to twelve. We lived beside each other, and sometimes we would go to his lake cabin for days at a time, just to play. Charlie had always liked Jake, and I loved him like the brother I never had.

But a time came when Jake got so sick he could hardly get out of bed some days, and I would be left without a play partner. Sometimes I would convinced Billy to let me go up to Jake's room, just to keep him company, but usually, Jake was too tired to even talk. And so, as Jake's condition worsened, Billy decided to move to an area with more skilled and up-to-date doctors who might be able to figure out Jake's condition. I hadn't seen him since I chased his car a mile and a half down the street when I was twelve.

I was so young, and Charlie had always been afraid to update me on Jake, because, without fail, I ended up bawling my eyes out on Charlie's shoulder. I never heard from Jake or Billy personally ever again. I didn't even know he was alive.

"Jake, I can't believe you're... alive. How in the world," I began to stammer. "How in the world did you know I was here! Not here, as in on this bench, of course... but at UW... and what in the world are you doing out so late?" I'm sure he thought I was crazy by now. But by God, I was beginning to think the same thing.

"Bella, my God, I have missed you." He pulled me into a bear hug (he had gotten quite a bit stronger and bulkier since that day so long ago) and failed to answer any of my questions.

_

* * *

_

**Had to update really quickly, just to get this in. Expect a follow up very shortly! Perhaps this will paint the way to new Edward/Bella revelations? ;D**

**Review, review, review!**


	4. Cosmic Love in Possum Kingdom

**Hello everyone! I have very exciting news! I got hired! I'm working, my boss hates me, but I don't care! I don't think this will affect my writing very much, but we'll see. I'm going to make it a mission to get at least two chapters up a week, but don't hold me to that. Anyway, huge apologies this wasn't up quicker. :(**

**~This is a long one for you, by the way!**

**This chapter was inspired by "_Cosmic Love_" by Florence and the Machine. Ch-ch-ch-check 'em out! ;D**

**Also, forgive me, for I have finally settled on an actual university and will actually be disregarding small things about the University of Washington's campus so I can fit it in my story. :D I do so love Seattle, though, so there's no going back now... heheh.**

**Sadly, _I don't own anything_ except an Anjou Pear scented candle.**

* * *

**Edwards's POV**

I couldn't say I wasn't excited for the start of the new school year. I was definitely excited about the classes I'd be taking, especially this semester, but I was also excited that I had learned what it was like to be in college and how to manage it all. However, as excited as I was about the academic aspect of college, I was just as _unexcited_ about the social aspect of it.

I could be a gentleman or a ladies' man, but I liked keeping to myself. My mother had always raised me to be respectful of women- she had taught me that both men and women were on an equal playing field, and if any woman had the mind to throw herself at me like a sex object, she probably wasn't worth my time.

Which is where Tanya entered the picture.

Normally, I did not speak ill of women. Especially if they were in an advantageous position over me. Generally, I assumed that the girl had worked hard to get where she was; however, I knew that was not the case with Tanya. Sure, Tanya had worked hard... rather, worked to make others... hard. I knew what Tanya was after. She was with me to do some network, basically, though she failed to realize that I caught on to her goal.

Tanya had attempted for the past two weeks to get in my pants. But Tanya actually wasn't all that bad, really. She could make good, rational decisions when she wanted to, and for the most part, she had a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure she would have had an excellent work ethic, but someone down the line had shown her the cheating ways of "I'll-fuck-you-if-you-promote-me." Her biggest downfall was that she just wanted to be successful in her career. In the end, she ended up being successful in bed.

Not that I would know, however. In the midst of Tanya trying to get in my pants, she had sacrificed a couple of weeks to "get to know me," though I was hardly allowing that to happen. Tanya could have been a good catch, had she not decided it was okay to have an impossible amount of sexual experience to have the same amount of career experience. And sexual experience for Tanya was something along the lines of pornstar. She had no hesitancy about discussing the matter, though I wasn't too uncomfortable with it myself. Afterall, I wasn't a virgin.

If I was being honest, I'd tell you that it was difficult not to give in to Tanya. She had a good body - not as toned as you'd think - but she was fit and healthy. Her chest could be a little overbearing at times, but if you ignored that, you'd find that Tanya had smooth strawberry blond hair and nice eyes. She had a pretty face, too, but more often than not, it was covered with make-up.

And that's where we began. I grimaced. I really didn't like the thought of there being a "we" between Tanya and myself. That was exactly what she wanted, so she could get to know the people I know, and then leave me. It wasn't that Tanya was horrible, she was just driven. Anyway, I made the mistake one day of telling her that she shouldn't wear so much make-up, because she had nice skin. However, she took that as "Wanna fuck?" and that's why I found her in my lap on the way to the fro-yo parlor.

The poor girl Emmett and pounded in the head was with us, and I was trying to be a gentleman and not scare her, but Tanya just wouldn't stop.

She was in my lap now, whispering things in my ear as Alice introduced everyone to the girl. I learned her name was Isabella, and I quickly jotted that name down on the notepad in my head as a name I'd definitely name my daughter. It was a very pretty name, one that Esme was sure to like. I'd have to remember to tell her.

But anyway, Alice had skipped over introducing Tanya, which I found a little funny, though it was mean-spirited. But Tanya broke, and I found myself breaking too, with a harsh _"Get off my lap."_ I hadn't meant to be so hurtful, and Tanya looked a little upset, immediately trying to apologize. I gave her no satisfaction as I turned my head to look out the window. I wasn't sure how much more I could let Tanya slowly unbuckle my belt, so to speak, and I would have to remember to tell her to either stop and let things happen or "things" would be over. In all reality, I didn't want to have sex with Tanya. I'd have to include that, too.

Getting fro-yo wasn't that bad of an experience. I found major fascination in Bella's plans while at college and what she wanted a degree in. I found even greater fascination in the way she ate her fro-yo. She was hypnotizing. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. I was just trying to get through college.

I was glad, though, that Emmett had hit her. From what little I picked up between their conversations, I could tell Bella would be an interesting friend to have. She seemed to have quite different opinions than those of our group, and I found them intriguing. She seemed to be quite independent, having her own taste in clothing and music, for which I was grateful. I thought that perhaps she'd have an interesting new outlook on the college, or at least some new music for me to bum. I hoped that Alice would continue bugging her in the genuine Alice fashion, so that she'd hangout with us more.

Even though I saw all those things, I could tell Bella was still very uncomfortable. Jasper didn't really pay her any mind except to chat about a few things, and he was very gentle with her, but Emmett jumped in as "protector" immediately, and... ironically, considering he'd hit her earlier today. I knew I couldn't really change anything; I mean, I had stared at her for most of our desert-getting, and that probably added to the uncomfortable-ness. Besides, Bella probably wouldn't like me. I might be close to those crazy loons I call my friends, but I'm not much like them.

But that didn't really matter. Bella didn't know me, and she seemed entirely uncomfortable in our group. Perhaps it was just first-day, nervous jitters. She attempted to avoid eye contact with me while we were eating at the fro-yo parlor. And then I probably made her even more uncomfortable when I pulled my ninja move at the trash can. That was so unlike me it wasn't even funny. I didn't move quickly unless I wanted to, I didn't make jokes, or giggle like I did. But Bella smiled. And for a moment, my actions were worthy of being uncharacteristic.

Until Emmett started shouting as he held the door open for everyone. That knocked me back into reality, and we all crammed into his jeep.

I was pensive tonight. It seemed like I had been thinking all day and my head was pretty overloaded.

I needed to change who I was this year. But not all at once. I feared being called a poser, a fake, whatever. I would change slowly. And I had a feeling Bella could help me do that. She seemed... to be the start of something in me. She was calming, though she - at some points in the night - seemed to be a nervous wreck. The first step I would take would be tonight. With Tanya.

Tonight, I was going to tell Tanya to cut it out. That this clearly was not going to work and I was on to her.

We neared the school and I breathed deeply.

After helping everyone out of the car, it was sort of chaos. Emmett and Rose went their own way, as he would probably walk her back to her room, and Jasper and Alice frolicked off to who-knows-where. Bella stumbled around the back path, and I wasn't too sure if she knew where she was going, but I didn't stop her. The last person out of the car tapped her foot impatiently as I stood by the jeep.

I rubbed my hand over my jaw, feeling today's stubble. I wasn't sure how to put this. I took another deep breath and Tanya stared at me, twiddling her thumbs around the handle of her purse.

"Tanya," I began. "We have to talk."

"Alright." She looked intrigued.

"I don't think things are going to work between us." She started to interrupt me, but I kept talking. "Look, I know that you need to network. And I admire that you're driven, but to be honest, I don't like being used like some online networking site."

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry." She seemed to be struggling for words. "I really do like you, Edward. You're a gentleman. You're very kind and I hope we can still be friends and talk. I mean, if you're okay with that."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" She smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, Eddieboy," she teased before she began to walk away toward the middle of campus.

"Oh, and Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"You really don't need that much make-up. I'm going to take a guess that you're prettier without it." She stopped for a second, looking down. Just before she turned to walk away again, she glanced back up.

"Thanks, Edward. Goodnight." I sat down on the bumper of Emmett's jeep.

I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I had just successfully... broken up with someone... without them hating my guts. It went exceedingly well, and I was in a very good mood.

I ran my hand through my messy hair, smiling.

**Bella's POV**

It didn't go unnoticed to me that Jacob failed to answer my questions. I thought about this while he hugged me. _Perhaps he doesn't like talking about it, did you think about that, Bella?_

"Ah, I missed you, you big sissy." I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, squeezing me one last time before letting me go. Then he reached out and fluffed my hair, ruffling it all out of place. "Kinda late for you to be out here sittin' all alone, huh?"

"I think I asked you that first, mister!" I flopped back down on the bench and Jacob made himself comfortable beside me again, grinning like a coyote.

"Well... ya wanna know the truth?" He teased.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well there's this chick I'm trying to impress, and she lives in one the dorms here. I was totally gonna throw rocks at her window tonight, maybe hold a stereo above my head..."

"Jacob!" I playfully slapped his giant bicep.

"I'm just kidding. I'm in town for... a check-up... and I talked to Charlie before I got here. He told me you were trying to adjust and it might do you some good to see someone you..." he gulped, "know." He looked guilty. I wasn't sure how to react, and I eyed him for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about everything, Bella. I've missed you so much. No one has ever taken your place. I read all of your letters so many times they're unraveling."

I had forgotten about that. Up until about sixteen, I had written Jacob a letter every two weeks letting him know what was going on in the small town that missed him so much. I thought about him often, and because he was my best friend, I thought he was obligated to listen to what was going on in my life. He never replied to my letters, though, and I figured they had either been lost in the mail or Jacob forgot about me as he got older. I was deeply hurt by this, and after four years, I stopped writing to him.

"Honestly, I love you like I could never love anyone." He sighed deeply. "I mean, you're like beyond best friend. We're like soul-mates, just in the platonic sense. Not that I've met anyone, but even if I did, I'd totally make sure you approved. I mean, you helped me become who I am."

"Jake." I couldn't help but smile. "You've always been my best friend. No matter where you were. Even if you didn't reply to my letters!" I teased.

"I'm sorry!" He half-way chuckled. "Dad thought it would be best to... have a clean cut. Little did he know I'd seek you out years later." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, what do you say we hang out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Friday, right?"

"Yup."

"There was this thing I wanted to go to..."

"Oh, well that's alright then, we can hang on Saturday if you want. I mean, whenever. I just need to see you, Bella. I need to hang out with you and catch up, you know?"

"No, no, Jacob, I mean, do you want to go with me? I mean, it's cool if you don't; it's some battle of the bands thing I wanted to see."

"Bells, that sounds awesome! Let's go, totally!" Jake began to jump around in his seat, until finally jumping up and pulling me up with him.

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile. "Jake, where are you staying tonight?"

"I was going to drive back to Forks, to stay with Charlie, but I'm not sure I should do that if we're going out tomorrow! Bells, ah, I'm so excited. I've missed you a lot."

"Well... uhm, why don't you... why don't you stay here? I mean, I've got a single and I'm sure I have an air mattress or something."

"Like a sleepover? Like when we were super super little? Bells, that sounds great!"

"I have to admit, though, I don't have any junk food, so..."

"So we can go to the store or something! Come on, I have a bike."

"Jake, honestly, I know riding bikes is cool and all for the environment, but I'm not going to ride on your handlebars. I don't think I'll fit anymore. You see, I have these things called hips,"

"Bella, no, I mean, I have a bike as in... sport bike... motorcycle."

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go get my wallet from my dorm room, I didn't bring enough money to buy lots of food."

"Alright. And those hips, Bella? They're wonderful." He gave me a big grin before sauntering up the path toward the center of campus.

I stood there, stunned for a moment. _Had Jacob really just...? Did he mean that like...? _I heard someone coming up the path and I decided to follow Jacob. I finally caught up with him, and we took our time, chuckling and goofing off like we used to. At the store, we loaded our arms with junk food and Jacob was adamant about paying for at least half of the food. "Because I'm going to eat most of it, anyway. I mean, have you seen these guns? It takes a lot of energy to keep 'em lookin' like this!" He was full of it. A lot like Emmett, but more like my brother than anything.

I loved Jacob. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for, even if it wasn't biological. He would forever be my best friend.

It was ridiculously late by the time we got back to my dorm, and we quickly blew up the air mattress and put in a movie. We goofed for the rest of the night, and caught up on what we had missed over the last seven years.

We finally fell asleep sometime in the early morning hours, him on the air mattress (thank God, because he was sprawled out across that thing) and me on my horrible-under-all-the-heavenly-extra-padding dorm room bed.

We woke Friday and did much of the same thing. We went out in the courtyard for a little, so I could work on my tan (or lack there-of) and so Jacob could sweat. Apparently, sweating is really good for you and it was important for him to stay active with his condition. So we played a little frisbee, we laid out for a while, tossed baseball back and forth.

That took up most of the day, and it was about five we made it back up to my room.

"I guess I should start getting ready. I have to look 21 tonight," I laughed, swinging my hips as I walked to the closet.

"Bella, I'm sure they're not even going to ask. You look 21, for sure."

"You think so? I don't know, I've always thought I look young for my age."

"Mmm, I don't know. You've grown up well. And I mean that. What happened to the scrawny little klutz who used to be my best friend?" He laughed and I threw a tank top at him.

"I'm still here, I swear. I'm klutzy when no one is looking... and often times when everyone is looking." I sighed.

"Well I'll catch you. For this weekend, anyway. After that, you're gonna have to find another beau!" Oh Jake, I'd miss his humor.

It was quiet for a few minutes while I searched through my closet. _Blah, blah, and blah. Why don't I have anything good to wear?_

"You'll reply to my letters from here on out, right?"

"Yeah, I promise. Really. I promise."

"But I'll need an address. I'm not sure where to write you anymore."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll make sure you get one. I like your pretty handwriting!"

"We both know how horrid my handwriting is! Thank you very much!"

"I know. I just like teasing you. Now hurry up and get those clothes on. I wanna grab something to eat before we go to this battle of the bands thing. I'm starving!"

"Jacob we just ate a bunch of junk food earlier..."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just hungry!"

"Well I can't change with you right there!"

"It isn't like I haven't see you naked, Bella."

"That was an accident, Jake! For goodness sakes, I was only eight! I didn't have boobs to hold up my bathing suit top and the bottoms were too baggy!" He laughed again, and began to fool with the air mattress, letting the air out of it.

"Alright, fine. Change and I'll focus on folding this up. I promise I won't look." He crossed his fingers. "Promise!" He turned around and began pushing the air out of the mattress.

I picked out my clothes and changed quickly, while Jacob folded the air mattress quite intricately. I assumed it was because he wanted to give me time to change. _That's kind of him._

I ahemed, letting him know he could turn around as I put my shoes on.

"Wow, Bella. You look good. Where'd you learn how to put clothes together?" I just smiled, unable to come up with a response. I put two bobby-pin bows in my hair, pulling it off my face. I quickly coated my lips with gloss, putting the tube in the back pocket of my jeans as I stood.

"Alright, let me grab my jacket and we'll be ready to go." He waited by the door, one hand on the knob, as I slung my jacket over my shoulders and put my arms through. "Let's go!"

As we exited the dorm, Jake and I happened to walk past Alice and Rosalie. I waved politely and smiled, introducing Jake and telling them about our situation. Jake was hungry and we were off to battle of the bands. They said they hoped we'd have fun, but they weren't going to attend. There was a party on campus they were going to with the boys. My mind briefly skipped to Edward, and then I realized that I was not about to make myself the seventh wheel again.

Jake and I walked to his... bike... and then went to a local cafe so he could munch down some more food.

Soon, we arrived at the Tavern, using my fake ID to get in as Jake sauntered through the door like nothing was unusual. We were so not 21. The first band was already playing, but I couldn't really understand what the singer was saying. I assumed he was introducing the next song, because suddenly they all began to play. My ears were assaulted with noise, and I couldn't really even hear the music because everything was so loud.

I turned to Jacob, only to see his lips moving.

I gave him a confused look. "What?" He waved his hand in a 'nevermind' motion and we began to move our way to the front of the room toward the stage.

Being at the bar was fun; I could let loose without anyone judging me, and even if they did, I really could not have cared less. Most of the people there just wanted to have fun too, so it didn't really matter.

After a few more songs, the band introduced themselves once more and declared that this would be their last song. I was finally able to hear and understand what was going on, and I was thankful for that.

For the next few minutes, members of other bands helped the next act set up their equipment.

The drums went up, the bassist was getting himself settled, but neither of them had positioned themselves to the be the main singer. The bassist had a microphone, but he didn't appear as if he was going to sing it to it for a whole song.

I wondered briefly if this was just going to be a chill band- one that played chill music without the lyrics.

I turned to talk to Jacob as the band was setting up, as this would be the only time we'd actually be able to hear each other.

"Hey, so whenever you wanna go, I'm cool with it."

"Same for you," I insisted.

"Oh, hey, I think the next band is about to start." Behind me, I heard someone tuning their guitar. _So there is a guitar_, I thought to myself. _I guess that would be odd if it were just a bassist and a drummer... silly Bella._

I turned, finding myself in a locked gaze with Edward Cullen.

He was the guitarist, positioned in the center of the stage behind a microphone with a guitar strapped over his shoulder. And he looked good. And he was smirking at me. From the stage, above me.

I found myself with my arms by my side, staring Edward Cullen in the eyes, suddenly being shaken by the shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay? You alright, there?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I'm good." I could hear Edward chuckle.

Edward began to strum on his guitar, signaling for his band-mates to introduce themselves.

"Hey, everyone," the bassist began to speak. "I'm Felix."

"I'm Aro." The drummer popped out from behind his drum set with a stick in the air.

"And I'm Edward. We don't have a band name yet; we can't make up our minds. Let us know if you've got any ideas." He winked and strummed a little more on his guitar, and a couple of girls screamed from the back of the room. "Oh, and I wanna give a shout out to someone in this room tonight." He paused, tuning his guitar a little more. "Isabella Swan," he pointed down at me, "it's good to see you again."

He smiled really big and turned abruptly. He and his friends gathering in a huddle in the middle of the stage, beginning the next song with a small jump. He hopped back up to the microphone, jamming on his guitar.

Edward was an excellent guitar player, and he fit well in the band. I could tell he had been friends with his band-mates for a long time.

They played five or six songs and I couldn't help but dance. I turned, dancing like a fool, toward Jacob and we rocked out together for a while with our air guitars and whatnot. Jacob hadn't changed a bit (except for the whole muscles thing.)

"Alright, we have two songs left. Remember, we have yet to name our bands and we've gotten a couple of suggestions through the night. Let us know if you think of anything!" Edward began the next song and I about lost it.

"Please keep in mind I do not claim to be a good singer. The original artist of this song, however, is. So check them out - Florence and the Machine."

Edward had a perfect voice for that song. He had a great stage presence - and I began to see him in a completely different light than I had a couple of nights before.

He was cute. I mean, extremely cute.

Sometimes he would concentrate so hard on the guitar and the lyrics that he would stick his tongue out through his lips, trying to get through the rift of whatever guitar solo he mastered.

The boy was talented, I had to say that much.

My first battle of the bands was a big check plus.

The song came to an end and the members gathered at the middle of the stage again. They nodded to each other and assumed their positions again, and just as Edward was about to speak to introduce the song, Felix began to talk.

"Remember, ladies! Edward here is single! Search us out after the gig ends!" And Felix signaled to the drummer to play. Edward looked shocked, but it was funny so I had to laugh. _Isn't he with Tanya, though?_

My thoughts were disregarded as cat-calls began to come from the back of the room and I giggled, earning quite the disapproving look from Jake and wide-eyes from Edward.

As the song was played, I got into the groove. I knew this was the last song- lamentably- and was determined to end it well. But Edward began to sing and I didn't think the song could get any better.

"Make up your mind.  
Decide to walk with me,  
Around the lake tonight.  
Around the lake tonight.  
By my side.  
By my side."

Edward glanced at me a couple of times as he played.

"I'm not gonna lie,  
I'll not be a gentleman.  
Behind the boathouse  
I'll show you my dark secret."

This song was hot. I had to fan myself as if I was in need of water. Hopefully no one caught on, but I could feel myself becoming aroused.

Edward would give me a sneaky look and resume playing, as if he were toying with me.

Part of me really didn't appreciate it, and the other part appreciated it more than I could stand.

Sadly, after a few minutes, the song ended and the band exited off stage.

Jacob and I stood for a minute, getting hassled around by the crowd trying to leave. Finally, I seated myself on the edge of the stage, fanning myself again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just got a little warm."

"Okay. Here, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some water for us."

While Jacob was gone, Edward decided to saunter over and seat himself beside me.

"Hey," he nudged my arm. "Did you have fun?"

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" A grin overtook my face. "I didn't know you were in a band. You're really good, you know."

"Yeah, no one really knows. I mean, the rest of the group doesn't really come to my gigs. Well, I'm sure they would if they knew I was in a band. But they don't, thank god."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. "You don't want them to know? Isn't it hard keeping such a big secret?"

"Eh, they just assume I'm studying or something. I like it this way. It's hard to have a secret in that group." He laughed. "I feel accomplished!"

We glanced at each other and began to laugh as I saw Jake walk up holding two waters.

"Hey, Bells, sorry, I got caught up." He looked Edward straight in the eye. "What's up, man, I'm Jacob." He handed me the water and wiped his hand off. He then stuck out his hand for Edward to shake. Edward did, and I could tell the two of them were sending unspoken messages.

"Yeah, it's alright. This is Edward, but you already know that..."

"I gotta go, Isabella. Maybe we can meet up again like this, soon?"

"Sure, sure, sounds like a plan." I smiled.

"Oh, and don't tell my secret!" He picked up his guitar case and headed out the back door. Two girls ran out the door after him.

"His brother hit me in the head with a frisbee."

"What?"

"That's how I met Edward. Well, we didn't really meet. We just kinda hung out for a while with the rest of his friends. So it's like an acquaintance. But still."

"Wow, that really doesn't help you any, huh?"

"What?"

"You must be losing brain cells faster than I thought; the frisbee's impact with your head probably accelerated the process." He reached up to move my hair away from my face.

"Jacob!" I slapped his chest lightly and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm just kidding, Bella." He put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the front door and out to his bike.

The ride back to the dorm was nice; the air was cooling down because of the coming fall, and my jacket wasn't too heavy. The giant helmet Jacob put on me made me feel a little safer. I was happy that I could trust Jacob to bring me to and fro in one piece.

We arrived at the dorm a few minutes later and Jacob didn't get off his bike.

I threw my leg over the bike, taking off the giant helmet, giving it to Jake. He took his off as well.

"So, that Edward guy, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"What about him? He's pretty nice."

"He's totally got eyes for you."

"What? No way. I don't even know the kid."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Any guy would be stupid not to want you. I mean for goodness sakes, look at you." He licked his lips. "You've got gorgeous curves, the perfect sized waist, and you smell amazing. I know we're best friends, Bella, but I am a guy... and I know what guys like."

I couldn't help but blush. Was Jake really saying this stuff to me?

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd probably try to jump in line with those guys, too!"

"Jake, there isn't a line!" I laughed, pulling my room key out of my jacket pocket. I reached back for my lip gloss, noticing it wasn't in my back pocket. "Crap!"

"What?"

"I lost my lip gloss. That was my favorite kind!" I pouted a little and Jake outright laughed.

"You'll find it. And if you don't, I'll buy you some more. Give me a hug, now; I'm gonna hit the road."

"Jake, you're tired! You should stay and rest for a little while, at least." I stepped into his side.

"Nope! I'm wide awake! Besides, I gotta go keep the chief up!" We laughed and hugged.

I stepped away and Jake stared his bike up again, putting his helmet on his head.

With a nod and a wave, Jacob sped off toward Forks.

I stood still watching where Jacob had driven off.

This seemed familiar. I heard footsteps coming up the path behind me and turned around, coming face to face with him again.

Edward.

"Hey, Isabella. May I walk you back to your dorm? A young lady like you shouldn't be out here alone, you know." He smiled and offered his hand ina gentlemanly way.

I swear I melted miserably.

"Sure, thank you." I blushed. "You can call me Bella, if you want." He smiled and his teeth astounded me.

"Okay, Bella," He played with the name, "I just wanted to apologize for any discomfort tonight. I definitely did not pick that last song. My band-mates love that song."

"Oh, it was fine, I had a lot of fun. You've got a really good stage presence." He smiled.

Before I knew it, we were standing at the entrance to my dorm building.

"This is it for me," I said quietly.

"Thank you for letting me walk you over here."

"Thank you for offering." He took my right hand in his.

"I'd really like to hang out with you sometime."

"Of course. Goodnight, Edward." He kissed my knuckles and my insides went all jelly-like. _No! Miss Independent! Don't get caught up. You're here to work, remember? COLLEGE. UNIVERSITY! _I turned that part of my brain off.

"Goodnight," he breathed, "Bella."

I slid my key card and he opened the door for me. I could hear him walking away as I walked to the elevator.

My face hurt from smiling.

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Outfit for Battle of the Bands:** http:/www [dot] polyvore [dot] com/cgi/profile?id=1639075

**Well! Now Bella and Edward are acquainted! What do you think?**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
